far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 418 - Turquoise Sky
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 418 - Turquoise Sky is the four-hundred seventeenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Underwater Dungeon Wolfie is in the Hidey Hole this time, and takes sixteen seconds to bark. Reminded of the underwater Dungeon he found, Kurt goes to excavate it. Updating the Child's Play Charity progress at $13,410.04, Kurt continues working on removing the water. Finally reaching the bottom of the Dungeon, Kurt finds a chest with one iron ingot. The second chest has nothing for him and Kurt pillars out and goes back to reclaim Wolfie. As he heads sailing west, Kurt thinks he might have forgotten Wolfie and has to spawn him in on an island. Saying this is the last week for Far Lands or Bust until October, Kurt sees the open sky is a turquoise color. After he sleeps the sly becomes more violet. Kurt finds an opening to a Spider, but there's no Dungeon Question: Would you rather live in an old European style city with brick and stone tenements and cobble roads or in a modern one with steel and glass and concrete skyscrapers? Although he lives in Chicago, Kurt is not a big fan of downtown. A few episodes ago he gave a bad endorsement of Chicago, and said that his sister who lives in the city found the commentary depressing. City living is convenient some ways and that can trump old European character. In cities there is not much reason to own a car, and cars are something Kurt is a big fan of. Question: I recently had a little fender bender, it was my fault, which makes me curious, have you ever been in a car accident? Kurt has never been in a car accident, and almost been in a few, but he once hydroplaned and spun out. Question: Do you like pistachios? Kurt says he does although he does not regularly eat them. Hearing Zombie noises, Kurt tries to dig to them but it does not appear to be a Dungeon. He has not gotten the shelled versions specifically in quite some time. Question: Considering your training in design and your interest in cars, did you ever consider a career in automotive design? In high school Kurt thought about that, and took preliminary courses, but he did not think about it later. Airplane design was something Kurt was into a lot. Question: There have been YouTube channels in the past that were shut down for whatever reason, so my question to you is: what would you do if you could not use YouTube to post your videos? Kurt is not sure of the answer and his reaction would be outrage and panic, similar to Millbee's reaction. YouTube has no competition, and people like Dinnerbone think that the lack of competition is bad. Kurt feels that his render distance is somehow higher than far and Kurt takes a postcard picture with Wolfie. Patreon would help him but there would be no way to get content out to his patrons. Sevadus has shown that streaming is a viable source of income. Question: What if you were lucky enough to find a second Golden Apple? Kurt wonders if it would stack as he would take it along for the journey, but the chance of finding a Golden Apple is very small. It would theoretically be Episode 622 when he finds the next episode, and maybe he would feed Wolfie a second apple or eat one himself. Encouraging donations to Child's Play Charity, Kurt says that the weekly livestream is also on hiatus due to his October activities. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 23 - MC Ya Later!, and [[Minecraft BINGO - Blind.